Baby Salvator
by shelleyp1998
Summary: What if there was a chance to become human again? even if it is just for a short period of time? if Damon suprises Elena with being human again for three days, she is shocked but also happy, after al the things that happened, but what if there happens something, something you have to stay human for, and you can only stay human for three days? *more chapters will follow*
1. a big suprise

**a big suprise**

-Elena

It was my 20th birthday, and Damon took me out, When we arrived I was shocked, why in gods name would he take me to this place, The witch well.

When I asked him that, he just smirked and said:'' Keep walking, Elena, I guess you will like this.''

-_Damon_

I took Elena to Bonnie, dead Bonnie, annoying dead witchy Bonnie, but I trusted her and I knew Elena would love to see Bonnie, that wasn't her present though.

-_Elena_

When we arrived I heard the voices, Bonnie, Bonnie heard this voices too the dead witches, the witches who were mad at her for bringing my brother alive, but this time I didn't only hear the witches I saw one: Bonnie

-Damon

When Elena saw Bonnie, she ran towards her to hug her, after that she came to me and said:''Thank you Damon this is the best birthday present,I love you!''

I loved it when she said ''I love you'' out loud, but this wasn't the present, so I said: '' This isn't the present Elena,'' I turned to Bonnie and said;'''do the thing Bonnie.''

-Elena

I realized this wasn't the present, I also realized Bonnie hadn't said anything, just then she started mumbling in an acient language: ''Flos sit ortus, verbena per venas sanguis humanus flectitur, sol non est hostis, quid erit abiit mox per triduum facti, post te, quod erat propositum, ut semper esse ''

After that I realized that damon, was laying on the ground, I turned to Bonny and saw her smiling, I was shocked, why did she do that:'' what have you done to him?!'' I asked becoming so angry I almost would attack her, she then closed her eyes and said: '' I made your wish came true, happy birthday elena.'' I felt sick and before I knew it my head hit the ground, the last thing I heard was '' I miss you Elena.'' and I knew Bonnie left us here lying on the ground.

-Damon

When I woke up I saw Elena lying next to me, her eyes were closed...


	2. I love you as a human and as a vampire

**just wanted to say that my english isn't that great you will probaly find a lot of mistakes, but I hope you will like the story (It will get better)**

_-Elena_

When I woke up, I saw Stefan he looked shocked, very shocked, I didn't understand why he was shocked, I didn't understand anything, and I still felt very sick.

When I turned around I saw stefan behind me, while he grabbed something in a box he said: ''Happy birthday Elena, I see Damon has made your biggest wish come true so here is something that can be very handy for that wish.''

When I opened the box I saw a camara, I looked at Stefan when he opened his mouth: ''You have to take a lot of pictures in your human days, you only got three, I guess you should get ready for the picnic with my brother, no blood included.'' he smiled a little, then his eyes saw my bracelet, the bracelet Damon gave me protect me against the sunlight

He as so fast, in one second he grabbed me and pulled of the bracelet, then he said:'' You can't have anything that protect you as a vampire, you will die as a human, you can't even have vervain, that's the spell.

When the bracelet came off, I was relieved from whatever made me feel so bad, I hugged Stefan -who still looked worried- and went to the front yard.

When I felt the air and the sun and the inhability to run as fast or be as strong as I was, I felt like the happiest girl in the world, this was everything I saw in my dead parent, Jeremy and even Jenna, who stayed human in her heart till the end.

_-Damon_

I had to go away for a second, I had to.

The second I realized I was human, all the emotions from the past hundred years came back, I cried for so long, and I felt so relieved, but I also was anxious, what if someone wanted to attack me, okay everybody wanted to, but now I was unprotected.

I went to Elena, and when I saw her standing in the sun, laughing in her self, it made me the happiest man alive.

_-Elena_

I didn't heard the footsteps I only heard the voice saying; '' Hey silly'' when I knew it was him I ran to him, the problem was that I thought I was much faster so when I tried to jump on him -Which would be fine as vampires- I felt so hard in the grass it hurted like hell, and still I was laughing.

I whispered; '' We can try that later.'' and in his eyes I saw that I made a promise, a promise we both would like to keep.

_-damon_

We would spent the night in a little house close to mystic falls, we sat together on the couch, and we ate, we ate all the time,the human food tasted better as human.

When we were finished we watched a movie, something I normally hated, but I was human and I saw Elena liked this.

After this I started to tell her stories about Stefan and me when we were young,little kids, she laughed when I told her, I liked to run around in my diaper only, and stefan used to eat sand.

She closed her eyes for a second, then she opened her eyes, and I saw the shimmering of a tear, then she whispered; '' I love you Damon, I love you as a human and as a vampire, I love your jokes, your sarcasme, and your laugh, I love your kisses, and I love it when you say my name, I love you, for ever.

I had to kiss her, and that was what I did.

_-Elena_

That was the moment the fire came, I remembered the last time we did this, it was fast, pasionate and beautiful, but this time it was diffrent, we were human we were slow, taking the time for every kiss, for every moment, it was a whole new thing.

_**I will post more this afternoon or tommorrow, do you guys like babies?**_


	3. No time left

_-Damon_

It was my second day as a human, after I woke up next to elena, I knew this was the right choice.

-Elena

After we were ready , we went to a little cafe, when I walked in I felt sick right away, the smell was terrible, but I couldn't say what the smell was.

I was about to throw up, and when I found the toilet that was the thing I did.

-_Damon_

I couldn't find Elena, I became angry, she was so stubborn, I told her to say with me, and she was gone now, I decided to take a drink.

A few drinks later she still wasn't here, just one drink then before I was going to find her.

the moment the barkeeper gave me my drink, someone grabbed the glass, why did people still think I wouldn't kill them for these jokes, I could kill him, this guy had been staring to me from the moment I walked in, he was probably drunk and angry about something private, not that I care though.

so my hands grabbbed his neck and I turned his neck.

I didn't hear a snap, his neck didn't even move, he DID became angrier, that was the moment his fist came and everything became black.

-elena

when I find Damon he lays on the ground, with his eyes closed, I know what to do.

when I knock at the door, it opens right away, stefan looks worried -Again- and the moment I say : ''Damon'' he runs to the car to help him , and I grab the car because I have to know what was going on.

When I saw her I knew she was the one who was going to help me: Caroline.

-_Caroline_

The moment I saw Elena,it wasn't the -her being human again- part that scared me, her blood did.

It was her blood, but also not hers, it smelled like there were two diffrent types of blood in her, one type of blood was dominant the other was humble a lot smaller, what was going on?

-_Elena_

Caroline still had much feelings for drama, but when I saw the test, I knew there was no more time left, and that the drama just started.

The chapters will get longer, now I am at the point were I really want to write about, please write a review, I am kinda stuck, I know what to write, but I don't know how, I really appriciate al the tips and ideas!

sincerely Shelley


End file.
